Matricia
Matricia is the romantic pairing of Matthew and Patricia in ''BABYSITTER''. Relationship History 'Relationship #1' *Start Up: Babysitter It Up (Part 1) *Break Up: The Lady and the Cramp Reason for Break Up: Patricia and the Pakistanish Lady aggressively competed for Matthew's affection without him knowing. After finding this out, Matthew thought that their behaviour was childish and picked neither of them. 'Relationship #2' *Start Up: The Lady and the Cramp *Break Up: So...What Now? Reason for Break Up: Patricia gets feelings for Million Bucks Bill and kisses him in front of Matthew. Despite being a few months pregnant with his child, Matthew divorces Patricia. 'Relationship #3' *Start Up: After/We Are Family Matricia Moments 'Season 1' Pilot *Matthew answered the door to Patricia. *Matthew spotted the cat in Patricia's hands before noticing her which clearly annoyed her. *Patricia slapped Matthew's hands off of Puss Puss. *Matthew quickly grabbed his hand in pain and stared at Patricia in confusion. *Matthew waved at Patricia shyly when he told her his name. *Patricia handed Matthew Puss Puss and gave him a bunch of instructions. *Matthew felt bad about forgetting about Patricia's cat's existence. *Matthew felt relieved knowing that his new neighbour could trust him. School Sucks *For whatever reason, Matthew was cuddling with Patricia's cat near the start of the episode. *When Phil asked Matthew if that was Puss Puss, Matthew responded with "no" in embarrassment. Oh, Loretta *Patricia was the third and final adult that helped one of the kids with their project (she was eavesdropping at the door). *Patricia was angry at Matthew for catching the printer on fire and causing her to waste her time. *Matthew kept telling Patricia that it wasn't his fault. *When Patricia was allowed to go back to her hotel room, she said, "So long, suckas!" whilst looking at Matthew. *Matthew stared at Patricia for a few seconds before he drew his attention to the fire brigade. Lizard in the House *Matthew heard Patricia scream when the lizard made her face mask crack (although he didn't know where the scream was coming from and who it was). **It should be noted that Matthew screamed in a similar way to Patricia did in the season 2 episode A Love/Hate Situation, showing that they both like to verbally communicate their pain. 'Season 2' Jealousy Strikes *Similar to the Pilot episode: **Matthew answered the door to Patricia. **Matthew spotted the cat in Patricia's hands before noticing her which clearly annoyed her. **Patricia slapped Matthew's hands off of Boo Boo. **Matthew quickly grabbed his hand in pain and stared at Patricia in confusion. *Patricia asked Matthew to take care of her new cat for a few days because she trusted him. However, this trust was broken when Matthew unintentionally lost Boo Boo after dancing with him. *Matthew was constantly worried about what Patricia was going to do to him if he didn't find the cat. *Matthew was confused as to why Patricia was back so early. *Patricia blatantly told Matthew that she no longer trusted him, and Matthew seemed upset about it. *Patricia decided to let Matthew (and the others) keep Boo Boo because she felt like he enjoyed spending time with Matthew more (even with being lost most of the time Patricia was away). Dreams Come Alive (Part 1) *They ran into each other in the lobby. *Patricia startled Matthew while he was carrying a handful of groceries. *They had a conversation while Matthew was waiting for the elevator. *Matthew peeped at Patricia through a gap in the grocery bags. *Patricia asked Matthew about Boo Boo, and Matthew confirmed that he was being taken care of. *Patricia grabbed one of Matthew's bags when he had to reach into his pocket for his phone. *Patricia asked Matthew who was on the phone. *Patricia told Matthew to put his phone on speaker, and the two of them answered Madison's phone call together. *They both agreed to give Madison and Samuel money for their music video. *Patricia grinned at Matthew when she said, "And I have $1500 in my bank account." *Patricia threatened Matthew and told him that she would get her money back before him. *The two of them appeared to be still talking in the lobby, while a noticeable amount of time had passed. *They were both confused when they saw Miss Martinez in the lobby. *They excitingly told Miss Martinez about Madison and Samuel's music video. *They exchanged shocked looks at each other when Miss Martinez told them that JJ Martin was a scam artist. *Matthew got a bit worried when Patricia said that stuff would "get ugly" if she didn't get her money back. Wrestling In The Dark *Patricia was the host of the wrestling match and she introduced Matthew as the referee. *Patricia announced Matthew's name unenthusiastically. Chrismas Cheers *Matthew (along with the others) was eager for Patricia to let them perform. *Patricia agreed to let them perform (after seeing that Dorothy Pat was performing with them). *Patricia smiled and clapped along at the song Matthew (and the others) were singing. Heat Wave *Matthew starred at Patricia as she entered the hotel room in a model pose. *Patricia hung out in the gang's hotel room and she had to stay in there during the blackout. *They stood next to each other constantly through-out the episode. *Matthew was hopeful that Patricia throwing her high-heel at the fan would turn it off. Sox Are Awesome *Patricia suggested to Madison that she should borrow Matthew's socks. Wireless Internet Service *Matthew asked Patricia to "babysit" Million Bucks Bill for the day, and Patricia reluctantly agreed (despite the fact that she had to go to work). *Patricia skipped work to take care of Million Bucks Bill; simply because Matthew told her to (which was odd, since she was shown to dislike Matthew in the past). *As Million Bucks Bill chased Patricia around the living room, she threatened to call Matthew. *Patricia called Matthew practically in tears, and Matthew (on the receiving end) was confused. *Patricia left Million Bucks Bill and went straight to the library where Matthew was. *Matthew was annoyed that Patricia and Million Bucks Bill wasn't at home. *Matthew laughed at Patricia's name reveal. *Patricia looked at Matthew first as him and the whole gang were laughing at her. *Patricia took offense to seeing Matthew (and the others) laugh at her. Boo Boo Is History (Part 2) *Matthew rolled his eyes when Million Bucks Bill pulled Patricia into his arms. **Jealousy? *Matthew agreed to help Patricia rescue Madison. *They were next to each other as they were running through the city. *They stood idly by while Babushka was beating up the security guards. *They stood next to each other while Madison and Samuel reunited. 'Season 3' Babysitting Is Worth It *Matthew (along with Phil and Million Bucks Bill) stood in the lobby with Patricia while she adopted Horan. *Matthew told Patricia that he was concerned because according to his phone, starring into a ginger cat's eyes would cause one to lose control and enter a hypnotic dance state. *Patricia ignored him. *Matthew looked concerned when Patricia was in the hypnotic dance state. *When Matthew entered the same hypnotic dance state, he and Patricia stood next to each other. *Scared, Patricia dumped the Horan in Matthew's hands and bolted to the door. **This made Horan the second cat that Patricia handed over to Matthew to keep. The first was Boo Boo. *They stood next to each other at the end during the whole city's hypnotic dance state. Best Friends *Patricia seemingly invited herself to the "Man's Day Out" (which Matthew was attending along with Phil, Marty and Million Bucks Bill). *Matthew looked at Patricia while she was putting. *Matthew was impressed and yelled "A HOLE IN ONE!" when he saw that Patricia scored one. Sand For Thought *Patricia made Matthew play the banjo during her show, and he did so. **We find out that this was actually one of Matthew's hidden talents. *Matthew couldn't seem to put the banjo down after he started playing. *Matthew thanked Patricia at the end of the episode. Poisoned *Matthew watched on confused when Patricia collapsed into Curtis Blue's arms. Halloween Scares Note: This episode is considered non-canon, even though this is the episode where Matthew grew feelings for Patricia. *They were in each other's presence at the start of the episode. *In the Samosas Woman's story, Matthew came across a door floating in the middle of the room. When he eventually looked inside, he found Patricia leaning on a stack of books wearing a devil costume. *Matthew looked stunned at Patricia when he first saw her, but he decided to turn around the other way. *Patricia grabbed Matthew by the shoulders, told him "not to talk", kissed him on the lips and kicked the door shut. *When Million Bucks Bill opened the door, he was caught off-guard by seeing Matthew and Patricia kissing. *Patricia was on top of Matthew and looked up at Million Bucks Bill annoyingly. *As Matthew looked upside down at Million Bucks Bill, it could be seen that red lipstick was smudged all over his lips, and Patricia's lipstick was smeared. *Matthew quickly got out of Patricia's grasp and kissed Million Bucks Bill on the cheek. Patricia looked upset. *Patricia told Matthew to not pretend he didn't like "it" (the kissing). *Back in reality, Matthew admitted that Patricia wasn't a bad kisser. *Patricia appologised for her absense to Madison and Babushka. She told them she was "busy making out with Matthew in the closet". A Wonderful Thanksgiving *Matthew told Patricia to wear a pink dress because she looked pretty in pink. *Matthew looked heartbroken when Patricia said that her husband from the navy was going to fly in to attend the Thanskgiving dance with her. *When Madison asked him why he made the "pretty" comment, Matthew shyly told Madison that he had feelings for Patricia. *Madison told Matthew that he should tell Patricia that she was "smoking hot". This backfired, as Matthew asked Patricia if she smoked instead. *Patricia asked Matthew "what is wrong with you?!" and walked away. *Matthew watched Patricia in awe as she entered the auditorium. *Patricia once-overed Matthew when she saw him in a tux. *Matthew asked Patricia where her date was, and she answered the phone to her husband at that moment. Patricia hung up the phone and told Matthew that he husband was running a little late. On the verge of tears, Patricia ran out of the auditorium. *Matthew upsettingly watched Patricia run away. *While Blue Rain was playing, Matthew noticed that Patricia was sitting down lonely. He walked over to her and assumed that her husband wasn't going to show up. *Matthew offered his hand to Patricia, and she reluctantly took it. *They slow danced and Patricia appeared to be admiring Matthew while starring into his eyes. *Matthew held Patricia in his arms when Samuel entered the auditorium. *They stood next to each other while Madison and Samuel were performing and looked at each other. *While they were helping Madison clean up the auditorium after the dance, Matthew walked up to Patricia and told her that it was a good dance. *Matthew touched Patricia on the hand, and Patricia let him do it for a few seconds. *Patricia suddenly wanted to call her husband and she ran out of the auditorium. *Matthew watched her run away once again and shook his head in a laugh. Spies & Business Men *Patricia was the "secretary" for Matthew (and Phil and Million Bucks Bill)'s spy organisation. *Patricia reluctantly played along with the "spy" thing, showing that she cared about solving Matthew's case. *They visited the Fast Finger restaurant (where Matthew worked) and both confronted Taylor Jordan. *They stood next to each other in the restaurant kitchen. Girl That Has To Come *Matthew knocked on Patricia's door and for whatever reason wanted to give her flowers. **He was also wearing a blouse and tie. *When Patricia heard Matthew's voice, she panicked and slid along the top of the book shelf (to hide the talking fish). *When Matthew entered Patricia's hotel room, he saw her lying on her side and looked confused. *Matthew told Patricia that it looked like she wanted to do "that" to him (referring to having sex with him). *Patricia blushed and lied to Matthew about the talking fish. *The talking fish (who had an "odd" crush on Patricia) thought that Matthew was a massive threat. *The next day, Matthew wanted to check up on Patricia to see how she was doing. *Panicked, Patricia slid and sat in the sink (to hide the fish from Matthew). *Matthew was once again confused at Patricia's actions. *Matthew suspected that Patricia was lying and he tricked her into standing up. *Matthew held on to Patricia in fear when he noticed the talking fish in the sink. *Matthew agreed to help Patricia flush the fish down the toilet. **Even he thought that the fish was creepy and weird. Dates *Matthew cheered as Patricia walked down the runway. *Patricia asked no one in particular "Don't I look sexy?!" to which Matthew responded, "Oh yeah you do!". *Patricia looked angry at Matthew, and Matthew whistled and looked away. What Is Better? Note: This episode was aired as an audience-interaction episode, where viewers at home could vote by pressing a button their remote. Although the characters appear to be in-character in this episode, this episode could be considered non-canon. *Matthew was a "weirdette" at the end of the episode while Patricia was the main contestant. Pass Me The Cheese *Patricia entered the hotel room just as Matthew was asking Allie Brooks out. *Patricia laughed and called Matthew's attempt of asking someone out "pathetic". *Matthew angrily told Patricia that if she kept entering the hotel room unannounced, he'd call the police on her. *Patricia rested her chin on her hand and leaned on Matthew's shoulder. *Patricia batted her eyes at Matthew and flirtatiously asked him, "Whatcha doiiiiinggg?". *Matthew annoyingly lifted his shoulder up so that Patricia would get off his shoulder. *Patricia noticed that Matthew was reading the newspaper and told him that most people read their news online. *Matthew had enough and told Patricia that she was "pass me the cheese/crazy/zany". *Matthew whistled and two police officers arrested Patricia. *Matthew visited Patricia while she was in jail and laughed his head off when he saw her. *They had a conversation in the visitor's room. *Patricia kept saying that if it wasn't for Matthew, the whole gang wouldn't have been in jail. *They ended up sharing a prison cell (along with the others). *They sat next to each other in the cafeteria. *Patricia made Matthew apologise to her for calling the cops on her. *They successfully escape out of the prison (with the others). *Patricia promised Matthew (and the others) that she wouldn't sneak into the hotel room uninvited anymore. Dirty Cheaters *They sat next to each other on the couch as they were watching the news. *Matthew celebrated to himself quietly when the news was announced about Patricia's husband. *Matthew looked concerned when Patricia abruptly left the hotel room. *Matthew (along with Phil and Million Bucks Bill) tried to cheer Patricia up after her break-up. *Matthew gave Patricia a pot plant to make her feel better. *Patricia looked in Matthew's eyes and told him that he'd never know how she felt unless he had to go through a divorce himself. **This foreshadowed their future divorce in season 4. *Matthew didn't want to leave Patricia's place. Babysitter It Up *Steve suggested that in order for Patricia to get her mind off her ex-husband, she should date someone else. This lead to both Million Bucks Bill and Phil saying that she should go out with Matthew. *Patricia laughed at the idea of her and Matthew getting together. *Patricia said that she wouldn't date Matthew in a million years, and Matthew said he wouldn't date her in a thousand (meaning he would date her sooner). *They agreed to "give it a shot". *They stood around watching the Sing It Up rehearsal with Matthew's arm over Patricia's shoulder. *They sheepishly told Madison that they were dating, causing her to throw up. *Patricia lied on Matthew's stomach while he caressed her head. They were enjoying each other's company in silence even though they said they were bored. *They got up to answer the door together. *Matthew stood up out of his seat when Patricia told him she didn't want to sit where he was. *They sat next to each other in the audience with Matthew's arm around Patricia. *During the performance of Wings, Matthew gave Patricia a kiss on the cheek which made her smile a bit. Are You Stupider Than a Grown Man? *Matthew (and Madison) tried to get Patricia to buy his cola, however she thought that he was childish for doing that. *Patricia called Matthew "baby" when she tried to convince him to take down the cola stand. *Madison told Matthew that his girlfriend was such a piece of work. *Matthew kept Patricia (and around 5 other residents) locked in the freezing cold elevator in order to convince them to buy his cola. *They road the elevator together. *Matthew gave Patricia sour-cucumber-blue berry flavoured muffins which made her gag. Matthew told her to have juice to sooth her tongue. Number Two On Your Shoe *When they entered the room, Matthew had his arm around Patricia's waist. *They tried the tacos together and both agreed to get the Samosas Woman to see a shrink. *Patricia felt sorry for Matthew that he had to clean the kitchen. *Patricia told Matthew that Phil was making out with the Samosas Woman in a disgusted tone. *Patricia sat next to Matthew on the couch and gave him hot cocoa. They leaned into each other a bit. *They agreed to try the tacos again. The Lady and the Cramp *They entered the room together. *Patricia was curious to see who was at the door and acted jealous when Matthew told her that it was his ex-wife. *Patricia told the Pakistanish Lady about her and Matthew and said that they have had a lot of "fun" as a couple. *Patricia and the Pakistanish Lady fight over Matthew. Patricia interrupted the Pakistanish Lady's time with Matthew and vice versa. *Matthew broke up with Patricia because he thought that she was acting too much like a teenager even though she was a grown woman. *Patricia was a bit upset after Matthew dumped her. *They wanted to talk to each other at the same time, however Patricia went first and apologised to Matthew. Matthew apologised next and told her he was always going to pick her. *They shared their first on-screen kiss and hugged after it. Assassins Unite! *Patricia asked Matthew if he wanted to sell foot cream with her but he apologetically turned it down. *Patricia was a bit disappointed after Matthew told her that he idea stunk. No Animals Were Harmed *Patricia excitingly told Matthew about her planned trip to the Dinosaur's Den. *When the Dinosaur's Den Man hit on her, Patricia told him he couldn't because she had a boyfriend (Matthew). *Patricia moped to Matthew about her failed trip to the Dinosaur's Den. *Matthew looked into Patricia's eyes and convinced her to "get back out there" and show the Dinosaur's Den that her invisi-pants were innovative. *Matthew assured Patricia that he believed in her. *Matthew acted jealous when Patricia told him about the man that hit on her. He became defensive when the man showed up at their door step after following Patricia home. *Patricia clarified to the Dinosaur's Den Man that she had a boyfriend. The Road... Here We Come *Matthew told Patricia to tell Madison, Samuel and Babushka that he was going to rent out a van for them to ride in. *They had their arms around each other and was excited to tell the others about the van. *Matthew dedicated the song "Childhood Memories" to the woman he loved (Patricia). *They kissed. *They looked at each other and smiled during the Funtastic (Acoustic) duet. *They performed a rock version of "Funtastic" at the end of the episode and Matthew was impressed at Patricia's high notes. Bye, Bye Madison *They were standing next to each other for the entirety of the episode, watching Madison's flashbacks. *They helped Phil pack up the mind reader at the end of the episode. *Matthew suggested that they should spy on Babushka's dream and Patricia agreed. Matricia Fanon *'Matricia Episode: A Wonderful Thanksgiving'. It was revealed that Matthew had a crush on Patricia in this episode. He wanted to ask her to the Thanksgiving dance, however he knew that Patricia was married and that her husband (from the navy) was supposed to be her date. Richard ended up standing Patricia up, leaving her dateless and lonely. Matthew found Patricia on the side during the slow song, and offered to slow dance with her to cheer her up. Patricia reluctantly agreed to slow dance with him, and they got lost in each other's eyes until Samuel interrupted the dance. During Madison and Samuel's duet, they look at each other as if they could both relate to what they were saying. *'Matricia Colour: Pink.' In A Wonderful Thanksgiving, Patricia asked Madison/Matthew to choose which colour dress she should wear to the dance: red, pink or blue. Matthew told her that she should go with pink since the colour looked really good on her. Patricia ended up wearing the pink dress to the dance. *'Matricia Song: Africa Mate (Blue Rain).' They slow danced to this song in A Wonderful Thanksgiving. Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Other Pairings Category:Pairings with Matthew Category:Pairings with Patricia Category:Lasted More Than One Episode